NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE
by DWS
Summary: A morte chega para todos. E, no seu leito de morte, Dean Winchester recebe a visita do Rei do Inferno.
1. VÉSPERA

**NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE**

**SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

CAPÍTULO 1: VÉSPERA

* * *

**AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

**SINOPSE**

A morte chega para todos. E, no seu leito de morte, Dean Winchester recebe a visita do Rei do Inferno.

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Dean Winchester e sua alma não me pertencem. Nem ao Crowley (mas isso pode mudar até o final da fic). O Crowley também não me pertence (nem eu quero isso) e sua alma .. Bem, sabemos que ele não tem uma alma. Vendeu séculos atrás.

* * *

LOCAL: SAN FRANCISCO GENERAL HOSPITAL, ALA GERIÁTRICA

ANO: 2065

.

- Como ele está?

- Se fazendo de forte, como sempre. Mas, está muito debilitado. A medicação não faz mais efeito. Ele disfarça, mas deve estar sentindo muitas dores.

- Eu morro de pena. Eu gosto do velhinho. É um lutador. O período na UTI foi muito difícil para ele. Foi ele próprio que pediu para voltar pro quarto. O médico concordou porque não havia mesmo mais nada que pudesse ser feito. O câncer está em um estado muito avançado. É uma questão de tempo.

- Morrer de câncer nos dias de hoje? Não dá para acreditar. Se fosse há cinquenta anos, entendia-se. Mas hoje, que quase todos os tipos de câncer são tratáveis? Também não dá para entender todo esse sofrimento pelo qual ele vem passando. Hoje existem tantos remédios contra a dor. O caso do Sr. Winchester desafia a ciência.

- O pior é que ele não tem ninguém. Não tem uma família. Nunca recebe visitas. Uma vez, ele me falou de um irmão mais novo que morreu muitos anos atrás. Parece que ele era muito ligado a este irmão.

- Ele deve ter aprontado muito quando jovem. Mesmo agora, tão velhinho, ele olha de forma safada para as enfermeiras, diz uns galanteios .. Mas, sempre com elegância. Não é como alguns que ficam dizendo inconveniências e tentando passar a mão nas enfermeiras.

- Eu sei de pelo menos duas que caíram na conversa dele.

- Também ouvi umas histórias.

- Mas, ele tem as suas esquisitices. Como a insistência de só dormir em cama forrada com um dos lençóis dele.

- Ele mesmo comprou os lençóis e pagou para que uma costureira bordasse uns símbolos na barra.

- Eu soube que ele acredita que esses símbolos o protegem de demônios. Antes, ele mantinha tapetes de ambos os lados da cama com símbolos pintados do lado de baixo. Os médicos proibiram. Acumulavam pó e podiam fazer ele escorregar e cair. Sem contar que ele às vezes fala umas maluquices. Sobre anjos e demônios. Para ele, anjos não agem de forma muito diferente de demônios.

- Eu perguntei se ele não queria que eu chamasse um padre ou um pastor. Sabe como é. Mesmo aqueles que passaram a vida afastados da religião correm para ela quando veem sua hora chegando. Mas, ele não quis. Diz que já fez as pazes diretamente com Deus.

- Ele devia ter medo de dizer essas heresias e blasfêmias. Mas, acredito que Deus julga as pessoas pelo que elas têm no coração. E vê-se logo que ele é uma pessoa de bom coração. Incapaz de ferir quem quer que seja.

- Ele deve ter sido um homem muito bonito. Ele ainda tem traços bonitos.

- Principalmente os olhos. Os olhos dele são de um verde muito bonito.

- Ele vai deixar saudades. Deve ter o quê? Quatro anos que ele está aqui internado?

- Acho que mais. No mínimo, cinco. Talvez seis.

- Se tivesse sido diagnosticado mais cedo, talvez ele escapasse. Se bem que, com a idade dele, se não fosse isso, seria outra coisa. Ele já está com mais de oitenta anos.

- Quase noventa. Mas, a morte chega para todos. E a hora dele está próxima.

* * *

25.06.2014


	2. A ÚLTIMA NOITE

**NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE**

**SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

CAPÍTULO 2: A ÚLTIMA NOITE

* * *

LOCAL: SAN FRANCISCO GENERAL HOSPITAL, ALA GERIÁTRICA

TARDE DA NOITE

.

- Como conseguiu entrar?

- Você foi transferido de quarto, não percebeu? Este não tem os símbolos pintados na porta e na janela.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Uma visita, o que mais?

- Não é bem-vindo. SUMA.

- Quanta grosseria. É uma visita de cortesia. O seu momento está próximo. Sabe disso. Eu vim aqui para dizer que terei muito prazer em recebê-lo em minha casa. Você terá tratamento VIP. O mesmo tratamento que venho proporcionando a seu irmão esses anos todos. Aliás, eu ia esquecendo: ele mandou lembranças. Está ansioso para revê-lo.

- MENTIROSO. Meu irmão não está com você. Nunca esteve.

- Em pouco tempo poderá conferir com seus próprios olhos. Eu faço questão de estar presente no reencontro. Mas, não espere abraços. Ele culpa você pela morte dele, sabia?

- Diga logo o que quer e SUMA.

- Esse é o seu momento da verdade, Dean Winchester. É a sua última chance. Você não estará vivo para saudar mais um amanhecer. Isso não é uma ameaça. É um FATO. Mas, não precisa ser assim. Esses últimos anos não precisavam ser como foram. Dores e limitações de toda a espécie. O seu Deus podia ter lhe reservado um outro final. Qualquer outro seria melhor que este. Nem que fosse pelos bons serviços prestados. Afinal, você acreditou ter lutado por Ele. E, em seu íntimo, acreditou que seria recompensado no final. Não minta para você mesmo. ACREDITOU. Mas, Ele não se importa com você nem com ninguém. É cada um por si. Você, mais do que todos, deveria saber que é assim. Uma vida inteira de lutas e você foi deixado de lado. Esquecido. Irrelevante. E Ele não foi o único a lhe virar as costas. Seu amigo de penas podia tê-lo curado se quisesse. Podia ter amenizado suas dores. Proporcionado a você uma velhice saudável. Não custaria nada para ele. Mas, ele nunca mais apareceu, não é verdade? Nem mesmo em sonhos. Ignorou seus chamados, suas súplicas. E aqui está você. Doente. Sozinho. O único que ainda se lembra e que se importa com você SOU EU. Eu quis ajudar você. Muitas e muitas vezes. Você é que nunca permitiu.

Demônios mentem. Não seria diferente com Crowley. Mas, às vezes, demônios fazem algo ainda mais cruel: dizem a verdade.

- Você nunca quis ME AJUDAR. Sempre quis barganhar a minha alma.

- E agora eu estou prestes a obter de graça a alma que você nunca aceitou negociar. Teria sido um bom negócio para você. Eu propus condições que nunca tinha oferecido antes a ninguém. Você e Sam rejuvenescidos. A garantia que meus demônios os deixariam em paz. Toda uma vida para viverem da forma como desejassem. Morte natural. Até mesmo nunca precisar tomar comprimidos azuis. Eram ou não eram condições excepcionais.

- A minha resposta hoje, no dia da minha morte, é a mesma que você escutou há cinquenta anos. É a mesma que ouviria daqui há cem anos se eu permanecesse vivo até lá. Você não terá a minha alma NEM HOJE, NEM NUNCA. Ou, ao menos, não serei eu quem a entregará de bandeja para você. Agora, DESAPAREÇA. VOLTE PARA O INFERNO e me deixe MORRER EM PAZ.

.

* * *

29.06.2014


	3. O PRIMEIRO DIA

**NA HORA DA MINHA MORTE**

**SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

CAPÍTULO 3: O PRIMEIRO DIA

* * *

LOCAL: SAN FRANCISCO GENERAL HOSPITAL, ALA GERIÁTRICA

MANHÃ SEGUINTE

.

- O quarto do Sr. Winchester está vazio. Então aconteceu? Ele não está mais entre nós.

- Na verdade, .. eu não sei. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com ele.

- Como assim NINGUÉM sabe?

- Na mudança de turno, hoje de manhã, eu e a enfermeira do turno da noite encontramos um pirralho de 16 anos dormindo na cama do Sr. Winchester. E nenhum sinal do Sr. Winchester. Nem no quarto nem em lugar algum do hospital.

- Meus Deus!

- Corremos para chamar o médico e o médico chamou os seguranças para acordarem o garoto. Foi muito estranho. O garoto, de início, mostrou-se confuso e desorientado. Ele parecia não lembrar como chegara ali. Ele olhava para os próprios braços, e para o próprio corpo em geral, como se não estivesse se reconhecendo. Aí, o mais estranho. Ele correu para o banheiro e, quando se olhou no espelho, começou a gritar e a quebrar tudo. Eu me lembro bem das palavras dele. _'CROWLEY, SEU MALDITO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?'_

- E descobriram quem é esse Crowley?

- A polícia ainda está investigando. Os policiais acham que algo que pode ter começado como uma brincadeira de mau gosto de um grupo de adolescentes deu errado e pode infelizmente ter custado a vida do Sr. Winchester. Que eles, assustados, podem ter tentado se safar escondendo o corpo. E que um deles, possivelmente bêbado ou drogado, foi deixado ou ficou para trás.

- Que tragédia! Pobre Sr. Winchester. A polícia tem que arrancar a verdade deste marginalzinho que pegaram.

- Aí é que está. Ele enganou os seguranças e fugiu antes mesmo da chegada da polícia.

- Como isso foi possível?

- Como foi possível? Até parece que você não conhece os seguranças deste lugar. Uns bananas.

- Você está sendo injusta. Essa ala do hospital sempre foi tranquila. Eles estão acostumados a lidar com velhinhos. Não com adolescentes. E eles próprios já não são tão jovens.

- O garoto parecia conhecer bem o hospital. Foi direto ao vestiário e arrombou o armário de um dos enfermeiros. Levou roupas e algum dinheiro. Não todo. Uns cinquenta dólares.

- Um ladrãozinho arruaceiro. É nas mãos destes delinquentes que pode estar o Sr. Winchester. Levar daqui alguém tão velho e tão doente. É preciso ser alguém muito mau para fazer algo tão cruel.

- E não foi só isso que ele fez. Antes de sumir, o garoto arrombou o depósito do hospital onde ficam guardados os pertences de pacientes e roubou alguns pertences do Sr. Winchester. Não muita coisa e nada de muito valor. A bem da verdade, o Sr. Winchester tinha muito poucos pertences. Mas, dentre esses pertences, havia ARMAS e é isso que deve ter atraído a atenção deste, como você muito bem disse, marginalzinho. Ele levou um velho rifle e uma velha pistola. O rifle era um Winchester, veja você. Winchester como ele. Já a pistola era um Colt, segundo me disseram. Eu não saberia reconhecer. Não entendo nada de armas. Também deram por falta de uma faca de caça com lâmina de prata, provavelmente o objeto mais valioso do Sr. Winchester.

- Uma coisa que eu não consigo imaginar é alguém como o Sr. Winchester carregando uma arma.

- Nem eu. Mas, lembro que ele contava umas histórias fantasiosas e, nestas histórias, ele e o irmão eram caçadores que lutavam contra monstros. O diretor teve que pedir que ele parasse de contar essas histórias. Algumas velhinhas não dormiam ou tinham pesadelos à noite.

- O que mais ele levou?

- Você sabe que existe um registro de todos os bens dos pacientes sob a guarda do hospital. Ele levou também um velho caderno de anotações que pertenceu ao pai do Sr. Winchester e um colar de fio trançado com um amuleto medonho que ele usava quando chegou aqui. Eu lembro da dificuldade que foi para convencerem o Sr. Winchester a tirar aquele amuleto do pescoço.

- Então o que resta é rezarmos para que ele volte logo e esteja bem.

.

.

_"Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você escapar por entre os meus dedos, Dean Winchester? Que eu ia deixar você morrer e seguir para o Paraíso? NUNCA. Eu disse que sua alma ia ser MINHA. E SERÁ. Se não hoje, daqui dez ou cem anos. Eu tenho a eternidade a meu favor. É como dizem os humanos: 'Enquanto há vida, há esperança'. E você ganhou uma vida inteira para repetir os velhos erros, cometer novos ou cair em tentação. _

_Sem falar que estes últimos anos foram terrivelmente entediantes. Senti falta da adrenalina dos nossos encontros. Benvindo de volta, velho inimigo."_

.

.

UM NOVO COMEÇO

* * *

01.07.2014


End file.
